Angel's love story
by Ilovechu
Summary: Has Angel met the love of her life? A boy she barley knows has already charmed his way into her life, but how long will it be until Angel finds out the truth about his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh!**

**My first story :) So far I loooove how its going..! If it starts to drag (well I dont think its gonna be dragging cause iv read over it about 5 times) pleeease tell me so I can improve O3o well anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe you!" I screamed over the phone. I pressed a button on the phone and it hung up. I threw it at the wall, and my eyes started watering.

"Angel, what's wrong?" asked my sister, Scarlet as she ran into my room.

I shook my head "Nothing.." I whispered sitting on my bed tears running down my cheeks.

Scarlet picked up the phone from the floor and she looked through the recent calls. "Oh.. what did he say? What did Jason say?" she asked me.

Jason was my boyfriend, well my ex boyfriend now.

"He broke up with me for Pricilla.." I whispered my voice cracking.

"He's stupid.." grumbled Scarlet. "He's stupid for leaving you.. especially for that slut.." she said with a slight smile.

I laughed a bit "Thanks.." I said as I got up to hug Scarlet.

She smiled. "I gotta finish my homework.." she said. Scarlet put the phone on my night stand and walked out.

My phone started to ring again a minute or two after Scarlet left. But it wasn't Jason because he had a special ringtone. I walked over to my night stand and grabbed the phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Kirsten, one of my best friends in the whole wide world. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked over the phone.

"Hey Angel, Kevin's cousin is having a party wanna come along?" she asked me.

I sighed, Kevin was Kristen's boyfriend. They've been together for two years.

"I'm.. I'm not in the mood.." I whispered.

I heard Kirsten sigh over the phone, "Come on.." she said "If we get there and you really don't want to stay, ill drive you home.."

I sighed "Fine.. okay.. ill go.." I said giving in.

Kirsten laughed over the phone, "Okay, ill be there in 20 minutes.." she said and hung up.

I threw my phone on the bed and I locked my door, so no one would walk in on me changing. I opened my closet and picked out a white tank top. I changed into it. I looked through my drawers for a pair of shorts. I pulled out jean shorts with rip tears on it. I slipped it on and finished with a little bit of eyeliner. I unlocked my bedroom door and walked out. "Mom!" I called.

"What?" my mom answered from downstairs.

Before I replied I trotted down the steps of staircase and walked toward my mom who was in the kitchen "Uhm, Kirsten invited me to a party and I'm gonna go okay? Its only going to be for a couple of hours because I'm not really in the mood.." I said.

My mom seemed a little worried "Whose party?" she asked.

"Uhm.. her brother's party.." I lied. I only lied because I didn't want my mom to worry.

My mom nodded "Well alright.." she said "But don't forget to take your phone and call me every now and again so I know your okay.." she instructed kissing my forehead.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand "Mom.." I complained.

She laughed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." she whispered.

I walked out of the kitchen and into a little closet where we kept all the shoes. I picked out a pair of black converse that looked a little worn out and slipped them on. I headed for the door.

"Bye mom.." I said opening the front door.

"Angel, do you have your phone?" she asked.

I felt my pockets for my Sidekick LX but I didn't feel it. I ran upstairs quickly and grabbed my phone off my bed and I slid downstairs on the wooden stair railing.

"Now I got it!" I said and walked out.

I closed the door quietly behind myself and I saw Kirsten already in front of my house.

"Hurry up already!" Kirsten yelled to me.

I smirked and ran over to Kirsten's black car. I slipped in the backseat because Kevin was already in the front.

"Hey Kev.." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"Hey.." he replied flatly.

My expression changed from neutral to a what-did-I-do face.

Kirsten didn't say anything about it, she just started the car and drove to Kevin's cousin's house, wherever it was.

I sighed "How far is it?" I asked.

Kirsten glanced back at me "A few miles.." she replied.

Kevin was quiet most of the way. I didn't know why, but I just left it. When we approached a big house with a ton of people on the yard and loud music, I could guess this was it. Kirsten parked as close as possible to the house, but it was pretty far because of all the cars parked already in front. When they walked to the house we were greeted by a few random people.

"Uhm.. hi.." I said a little confused to a guy that was acting like he was drunk.

I was already feeling like I wanted to leave but the second Kirsten stepped into a group she was treated like royalty or something. I didn't want to ruin her good time, so I told her that I was going to the bathroom and walked inside the house. The house was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was so clean and beautifully decorated. I wondered around looking for a bathroom to stay in. I didn't want to be outside with all those crazy people. I approached a hallway and at the end there was a bedroom, I peeked inside to see if there was a bathroom in there but nothing. When I turned around to walk back down the hallway there was a boy right in front of me. I jumped out of fright.

He leaned down toward me "You know.. its not nice to peek into someone's room.." he said with a smirk "Atleast not people that are strangers to that somebody.."

**THANKS FOR READIN'! :) Believe me.. I probably worked on this for like 30 minutes.. xD and add an additional hour because first it started out pretense and then I switched it to past tense and then I put it back TO pretense and add like 4 other chapters because thats what happened with ALL of the ones iv already written O.O' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay c(: I hope you enjoy!**

I sighed knowing that he was only joking around. "I'm sorry.. I was just looking for a bathroom.." she whispered. When I took a second to look at him and really look at him, he must have been the cutest guy in the world. His short spiky brown/blonde hair and brown eyes were absolutely breath taking.

He smirked "Bathrooms this way.." he said leading down the hallway to a small bathroom right at the end of the hallway.

I blushed slightly of embarrassment. "Thanks.." I whispered and walked in. I closed the door behind myself and locked it. Even though I wasn't really going to the bathroom, I wanted him to think I was. I was pretty sure I heard him walk away. I looked around the bathroom and it was pretty small "How does anyone even pee in here?" I asked myself. "Its so small..". I opened the door to find another bathroom, one bigger. I always got claustrophobic so easily. When I walked out I saw him sitting on the couch in the living room.

He looked at me and smirked. "You go to the bathroom pretty quick.." he said.

I rolled my eyes "I didn't even go.." I admitted leaning on the wall.

"Then why did you need the bathroom?" he asked a little confused.

"I just.. don't know anyone here and my friend dragged me along with her to this party.." I murmured.

He smirked again "Well how about we go hang out outside? I mean they see you with me they're gonna wanna know who you are.." he said "And anyways, its my party isn't it?" he asked.

I smiled "I guess.."

He got up from the couch, "Then come on.." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

I followed close behind. When we got outside, I stopped on the porch. There was total mayhem going on in the front yard. Two guys were fighting and there was a big crowd chanting.

The boy I was with shook his head "Guys!" he yelled walking to the fight. The two boys immediately stopped and looked at him. "Sorry Dylan.." said the one of the boys.

I smirked to myself "Dylan is his name huh?" I thought to myself.

I continued to watch as Dylan fixed the whole thing. I watched as he patted one of the guys on the back and seem to coach the other out of his anger. When he saw the two boys hug it out, he smiled.

"Now lets get on with this party!" he yelled out and everyone chanted "Yeah!". He walked back to me. "Be ready to see a couple fights.." he said walked up the steps of the porch.

I nodded a bit "So your names Dylan?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He smiled a bit "Yeah, and yours?" he asked sitting on the porch swing.

I sat down next to him, but with a little distance. "My names Angel.." I said.

He continued to smile "Yeah, I see how your name fits you.." he said.

I let out a light gasp "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you seem shy and don't know how to be outgoing and wild.." he said teasingly.

"You did not just say that!" I yelled jokingly.

He looked directly at me "I just did.." he taunted charmingly.

I smiled "Okay, give me something 'wild' to do and ill do it.." I said sitting on my legs as the swing swung slightly back and forth.

Dylan looked at me his eyes looking mischievous. "Okay, you know how to dance?" he asked.

My expression changed to a confused one "Yeah?" I said a little cautiously.

He smirked "Okay, I want you to get up on the DJ and dance.. and not dance like a good girl, like a bad one.." he said.

My eyes widened a bit "Like a bad one?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah, cause we don't want to see some Ballet dance or whatever.." he said with a little laugh.

I got up from the porch swing "Fine, but if I do it and do a good job.. I want 20 bucks.." I said "Because getting on a DJ and entertaining is hard work.." I smirked.

He laughed again "Okay, fine. 20 bucks.." he said and got up along with me.

I walked down to the DJ in the yard and whispered in his ear "Hey, can you play a dance song for me?" I asked.

The DJ smiled and nodded "Hey we gonna speed things up a bit!" he called in the microphone. He played the song 'Hotel Room' by Pitbull.

I laughed when I heard that song play. I got up on the DJ CD spinner things and I spotted Kirsten in the crowd, she was yelling "Go Angel!". When I heard her it gave me more confidence and I actually was looking forward to dancing in front of everyone.

Dylan was looking up at me and a few of his friends were around him. They were all chanting and whooping.

I found the beat of the song and I started dancing to it pretty sexily for a 17 year old. My blonde hair fell over my left eye as I danced. I started to laugh a little. All the attention I got was a little overwhelming.

Finally the song ended and I was sweating. I got a loud applause from the crowd and I couldn't help but smiled.

Dylan had a smile on his face too and he was applauding as well.

I jumped down from the DJ stand and over to Dylan, he was already taking out his wallet.

Dylan took out two tens from his wallet and handed it over to me "I take it back, your name does not match your personality.." he said with a smirk.

I took the money and stuffed it in my pocket "Thanks.." I said and winked. I walked over to Kirsten, and she hugged me tightly.

"I didn't know you could dance that good!" she screamed.

I laughed "Me neither.."

**Rawwwwr! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

***eats giant cookie* nom nom, ENJOY! You get a cookie at the end too soo.. xD**

I took my phone out and I looked at the time. It was already 10:30. I knew my mom hated when I stayed out after 11 but I still had 30 minutes to blow.

"Okay we're gonna do a little karaoke!" the DJ yelled out over the microphone. "Hey, why don't we have the same lovely lady that danced, to see if she can sing too?" he asked referring to me.

I laughed "I'm not singing!" I told him. A few people groaned when they heard me.

"Come on!" yelled one kid.

"Yeah! Just for fun!" another one yelled. Soon the whole crowd joined in

I sighed and nodded "Okay OKAY!" I yelled. Most of them cheered. I didn't know how I was so liked already, but I wasn't going to stand around and ask. I got up on the DJ record scratcher thing and waited for a song to come on. But before the DJ played a song he said:

"Hey! Listen here ya'll. This song im-a play is gonna be a duet! Who wants to sing with this lovely chick?" he asked.

I laughed when a few guys ran forward raising their hands.

"You choose hot mama.." the DJ told Angel.

I smiled and I looked at Dylan and raised an eyebrow at him. "Dylan.." I said my arms crossed.

The friends around Dylan pushed him toward the DJ telling him to do it while Dylan tried to fight it and make them stop. They literally lifted Dylan off the ground and onto the DJ record scratcher. Dylan's face expression was priceless.

I couldn't help but to laugh. The crowd started to laugh as well too.

The DJ handed Dylan and I a microphone with a smile. He put on his head phones on and played 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown.

I smiled and when it was time to start singing I sung, but Dylan was just looking down covering his face, laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes and continued. A rock from nowhere hit Dylan and he laughed again "Okay ill sing.." he grumbled and waited until it was his turn to sing. When my part ended he started. His voice was just so freaking perfect! I couldn't help but smiling at him. When the chorus came along we had to sing together, he seemed to brighten up. When the song ended we ended in a long key and we both held it perfectly. We got a huge applaud, and I felt so happy.

A guy ran out of the crowd and grabbed the DJ's microphone "Hey guys, wanna challenge?" he asked, but without even waiting for an answer from Dylan and I he went on. "Kiss her.. and not a kiss on the cheek. Like lip to lip action!" he said. The crowd roared in agreement.

I blushed and looked down. Personally I wouldn't mind kissing him but I wasn't sure what he thought.

Dylan smirked and held the microphone up to his mouth "Ya know? I wouldn't mind actually kissing her.." he admitted.

I felt my face completely go red as I was forced to look up. I heard the crowd chant "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!".

Dylan sighed and he tilted my head to look at him "Wanna do it?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Yeah.." I whispered biting my lip.

He smirked and leaned toward me for a kiss.

I loosened up a bit and went in for a kiss too, in the process I turned my body so I was facing him completely. I stood on my tippy toes and that's when our lips touched. I felt sparks and my tummy turned. I heard the crowd cheer wildly in the background and I smiled into the kiss. I felt his lips form into a smile too. Our kiss lasted only 6 or 7 seconds, but it felt like much more than that.

When he finally pulled away, we locked gazes. My ice blue eyes looking at his big brown ones.

My heart was still beating 100 miles per hour. But our gazes broke when a friend of his pulled on his shirt and went "Sweet man.."

Dylan laughed a bit and looked at me again then he jumped off and I did too.

Kirsten ran up to me and nearly made me fall over with her hug, "That was so great!" she yelled.

I smiled "If it looked good to you imagine how it was for me.." I whispered with a little laugh. My phone started to vibrate in my back pocket. I took out the phone and I read who was calling; Mom. I put my finger out to Kirsten to tell her I'd be right back and I ran inside the house, that's when I answered "Hey mom.." I said.

"Hi sweetie" she said over the phone "I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.."

"Uhm.. yeah I'm doing fine.." I replied getting a little annoyed.

"Well let me remind you, you should be leaving in a little. Its already 10:50" she said.

"Mom, ill be there don't worry.." I said a little disappointed and hung up.

Dylan came running in right when I hung up "Everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded "I have to go home.." I whispered.

Dylan frowned "Well.. let me drive you home atleast.." he said

I smiled slightly "Id like that.." I whispered.

He brightened up a bit and grabbed his keys from a glass table near the door "Come on then.." he said.

***hands over cookie* See? Told you :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far, _this _is my favorite chap. **

**I had sooo much fun writing this one :P**

I followed Dylan down to his car. It was a black Ferrari.

"Hey where you goin'?" asked a guest at the party.

Dylan rolled his eyes "I'm gonna drop her off.." he said, opening the passenger seat's door for Angel.

"Heh, okay. But make sure not to make out.." he said with a laugh.

Dylan ignored him and went around to sit in the drivers seat.

I sat in the passenger's seat and closed the door once I settled in. I watched as Dylan did the same. He started the car and started driving down the road.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I live by the lake on Sunrise.." I replied.

Dylan smiled "That's your house? Wow.. I remember jumping in that lake and using the little rope attached to that tree."

I smiled too "Yeah.. I did that too.." I said honestly. "I still do it sometimes.." I admitted.

Dylan laughed a bit "Maybe we could plan to hang out over there.." he said glancing at me.

I continued to smile "Yeah, we should." I agreed.

After awhile of talking we approached my house. Dylan stopped in front of my house slowly.

"I guess ill see you around?" I asked him opening the door.

He smiled "Not if we don't exchange numbers.." he pointed out.

I laughed a bit "Okay, 98869.." I said.

He took out his phone and wrote down the number "Okay got it.." he said. "Ill call you.." he said putting his phone away.

I nodded. I took a few seconds to think then I said out loud "Wanna hang out in my room for a little?" I asked biting my lip.

He immediately broke out smiling "Yeah, that'd be cool.." he said turning off the car. He got out and followed me to the front door.

"Okay got around to the back, I have a balcony so you can try to climb there to get into my room, my parents cant know your0 here.." I whispered knocking on the door.

He nodded and ran around to the back of the house.

My mom answered the door and greeted her. I greeted her back and ran upstairs to her room, before her mom could speak another word. I ran into her room. I slid the glass door that led to the balcony and I looked over the edge for Dylan, he wasn't there.

"What the.." I whispered to myself.

"Too easy.." Dylan said from behind her.

I jerked back a little because I didn't know he was there "Don't scare me like that.." I whispered.

He smirked "Sorry.." he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, he followed close behind.

"Lets turn on the stereo so my sister doesn't hear us talking.." I whispered going over to the stereo.

There was a bunch of CDs stacked on each other and I looked through them all, leaning slightly forward.

Dylan watch I with a smirk, he glanced every now and again at Angel's butt. But he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that. Not now anyways. He walked up behind me and put his hands over my waist and looked over her, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

My heart slowly sped up and I blushed slightly "Uhm.. I'm looking for a CD" I said continuing to flip through the CDs.

Dylan watched with me but he stopped me when I passed a Skillet album.

"Go back.." he whispered.

I did as he asked and went back one CD "What you wanna listen to Skillet?" I asked in a whisper.

Dylan nodded. I pulled the CD out of the pile. I opened the CD case of the 'Comatose' album and I took out the CD. I put the CD in the stereo and it played. I raised the volume and the first song of the album played 'Better than Drugs'. I wasn't a big fan of that song so I changed it to the song 'Comatose' and it played. Dylan backed a bit so I could move. I walked over to my bed and I sat on the edge, Dylan sat next to me.

I sighed "So your a rich kid?" I asked.

Dylan looked a little taken aback "Uh, yeah I guess.." he admitted "But, I'm not like all the other stuck up rich kids.. I don't have that kind of personality.. all I need is my friends and my family and I'm good.." he admitted.

I smiled "I know.. you don't seem like that kind of person.." I whispered.

Dylan fell back on my bed with his hands behind his head. I smiled at him.

"You know.. that kiss.. that kiss was something.." he said.

I froze a little "It was.." I agreed with a smile.

Dylan smiled back at her "You know.. I know this might be too quick.. but Angel, there's something about you that's really attractive. Really.. sexy." he admitted with a smirk.

I smiled at him again "Thank you.." I whispered with a little laugh at the end.

"You might not see it.. but your beautiful.. in every way.." he continued.

I could have sworn my heart stopped for a few seconds. "What..?" I asked not believing what I heard.

Dylan nodded "Yeah its true.." he said.

I smiled slightly, I was really blushing now.

Dylan sat up and again and just gazed at me. I did too. Nothing could break our gaze.

Dylan swallowed and whispered "Kiss me.."

I had a chill run down my spine. I leaned forward and slowly started to kiss him.

The kiss was so deep and slow. I could feel his soft warm breath run down my throat. I put my hand on his cheek as I continued to kiss him.

Dylan sunk his fingers into Angel's blonde luscious hair.

I loved the feeling of his warm hands, my heart was beating just as fast as his was, I could feel it. I heard as my mom called her, but I ignored her call. I wasn't about to leave Dylan in such a precious moment to go and see what my mom wanted.

Dylan fell back and I fell back with him. I got on top of him, my knees on either side of him. I kept my hand on his cheek as we kissed. Dylan ran his hand up and down my thigh slowly. I got goose bumps feeling his hand run up and down my thigh, could this get anymore pleasurable for me?

My dad banged on the door "Open up!" he yelled. I didn't answer, but I felt Dylan cringe a bit. When her dad didn't hear an answer he simply thought it was because of the music, so he grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door and walking in on me and Dylan. "What are you doing!" he asked prying me off Dylan.

I looked completely caught off guard "Crap.." I whispered.

Dylan got up "Sir, ill leave right now.." he said nervously.

My dad quickly grabbed a brush from my dresser and held it up "I think that's a good idea.." he sneered glaring at Dylan.

"Dad, stop it!" I snapped.

My dad ignored her as he watched Dylan jump off the balcony. When he knew Dylan was gone he turned his attention on me "You don't know how disappointed I am of you.." he whispered "You are NEVER to see this boy again, understand?" he yelled.

I glared at him "You can't make me!" I yelled walking away from him. My eyes started to water now. Tears ran down my face as I sat on a step from the staircase. I rubbed the tears from my eyes as best as I could. What was going to happen now?

**Like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**. Sorry if the chapter kinda sucks.. it was like 3 in the morning when I finished this.. heh heh.**

I woke up to my alarm. I blinked away some of my sleep and hit the alarm off. I lifted the covers off my body and sat up and stretched. The first thing I thought of was Dylan, my eyes slightly watered again. I had cried myself to bed that night. I blinked my tears away and got up and looked through my closet. I didn't really care what I wore today, I was too upset to care about anything really.. I put on a tight t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I put on a little eyeliner and opened the door to walk to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom Scarlet was there.

"Hey.." she mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth.

I nodded a 'hey' and waited for her finish.

When Scarlet finished she just kept running her mouth about this morning and how she was so excited to go to school. I did my morning things while pretending to listen but I didn't eat breakfast, I wasn't hungry and I was too depressed to eat. I was thankful that my dad had already left for work or i'd be hearing how 'disappointed' he was. It was only a passionate kiss; it wasn't going to end with us having sex. I wasn't going to take my clothes off for any guy I only knew for a night. I tried avoiding my mom, just for the fact that my dad might have already told her. I quickly grabbed my black Jansport backpack and my phone from my room and ran downstairs. I opened the front door and ran out. When I was a reasonable amount of distance from my house I started to walk. I couldn't get my mind off of Dylan, but I knew I had to, at least for one more year until I turned 18. I walked to school alone.. I usually walk with Scarlet but she was just taking to long to get ready. When I got to school I walked to my classroom like I always did and sat in a desk at the back of the room. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. It was an unknown number. I answered it, thinking it could be Dylan.

"Hello?" she asked hopefully.

"Hey its Dylan.." he said over the phone.

My heart fluttered, "Dylan?" I asked. I started to cry "I'm sorry.. about the whole thing yesterday!" I whispered hoping no one was watching me.

Dylan laughed slightly over the phone "Don't be, it wasn't your fault.." he whispered.

Before I could reply the school bell rang.

"Damn. I have to go.. school's starting.." I whispered.

"Bye.. " he said charmingly and hung up.

I bit my lip and hung up as well. The teacher started yelling at me because I shouldn't have had my phone in the first place.

"Sorry.." I grumbled with an irritated tone.

The school day went on as normal. But when lunch came Kirsten ran up to me

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" she asked, forcefully pushing me down on a chair.

She sat down in front of me and eyed me.

"I left because my mom called and told me to come home.. and I couldn't find you!" I said.

Kevin sat down next to Kirsten and kissed Kirsten inappropriately. I watched with my eyes rolling. I was completely annoyed. Kirsten pulled back and looked at me again.

"Sorry.." she whispered, pushing on Kevin's chest so he'd not try to kiss her again. "Anyways, its okay.. who drove you home?" she asked with a smirk.

I smiled "Uhm.. Dylan.." I whispered with a smile.

Kirsten squealed. "Your not serious!" she said a little too loudly.

I hushed Kirsten "Shush!" I whispered.

Kevin gave me and unflattering glance but I tried to ignore him.

Kirsten laughed "Okay.. okay. Sorry.." she laughed a bit.

I sighed "But it ended in the worst possible way.." I said.

Kirsten gasped "What happened?" she asked eagerly.

Kevin got up "I have no interest in this stupid gossip.." he grumbled walking to another table.

I shot him a dirty look "What the hell is your problem?" I asked. "Did someone have a bad morning?" I asked teasingly.

He gave me a middle finger and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and so did Kirsten.

"Sorry.." she said "I don't know what's up with him lately.. Anyways! What happened?" she asked.

I smirked "We had the most breath taking kiss ever on my bed.." I whispered.

Kirsten gasped again "You had SEX!" she exclaimed.

I put my hand over her mouth "Shush!" I whispered. "And no.. that didn't happen!" I said rolling my eyes playfully and took my hand off her mouth.

She laughed a little "Okay okay sorry.. then what happened?" she asked a little more calmly.

I sighed "My dad.. walked in on us.." I said.

Kirsten's jaw dropped "Oh my god! I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"Well, I'm not in as much trouble as I thought id be.. I'm just not allowed to see him.." I whispered.

Kirsten frowned "I'm sorry.. but if I knew you atleast a little Id know that that's not gonna stop you.." she said with a little giggle.

I nodded "Its defiantly not gonna stop me.." I said. "He called me this morning.." I added.

Kirsten smiled "I'm so happy for you.." she whispered with a smile.

"Thanks.." I replied. "Anyways.. ill see you later.." I said getting up. "I'm gonna try to call him" I smirked and walked out of the lunch room.

I redialed his number and waited as it called. When his voicemail was just about to come on, he answered

"Angel?" he asked.

I smiled "Yeah, it's me.."

"You know, I know it's been only a night but you don't know how much I miss you.." he said truthfully.

My heart stopped for a second or two "Really?" I asked. "I do too.. so much.." I whispered.

"That's nice to hear.." he said charmingly.

I smiled and then the most brilliant idea came into my head "Hey Dylan, my parents are both working late today.. and maybe after school you wanna meet at the lake.. where the rope is.." I said.

"Yeah.. let's do it. Definitely." He said.

I smiled again "Okay so ill see you there.." I said.

He took a second to answer but said "Yeah.."

I hung up and so did he. I walked back inside and Kirsten was still where I left her.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously.

I smiled "It went awesome.. after school we're going to meet at the lake behind my house.." I said sitting down in front of her.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed again.

I smiled "You said that already.." I said.

"Yeah I know.." she said with a little laugh.

To be continued…

**Did it suck? o.o'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well heres Chapter 6 x3 I promise that you'll see some action between Dylan and Angel :P**

**

* * *

**

I sat in the classroom impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 3:45 so she could run home.

Kirsten was sitting next to me, just gazing at the blackboard not even noticing my anxiousness.

I started to tap my pencil against the desk.

I felt Kirsten push on my shoulder "Quit the tapping.." she whispered while the teacher muttered some crap.

"Sorry.." I whispered turning my gaze back on the clock. It was 3:30. Unknowingly I started to tap my pencil on the desk again.

"Miss Angel!" my teacher shouted.

My gaze at the clock broke and I looked at my teacher "What?" I asked.

A few of my classmates snickered.

"Did you just hear what I said?" he asked his hand lying on his desk.

"Im.. im sorry no.." I whispered.

The teacher shook his head irritably. "Well pay attention or im going to make you stay after class!" he warned, giving me a glare then turning back to the board.

I sighed. Thank god it was a warning. I just started paying attention so I wouldnt be held up in class. I just wanted to meet up with Dylan so badly that I thought I was going to explode. 15 minutes passed without me even noticing it and when the bell rang I jumped out of my seat, shoving my books into my backpack and running out of the room. I ran down the hallway and made my way downstairs. I flew out of the double doors and I ran home. I seemed to have endless energy. When I finnily was home I threw my backpack on the couch in the living room and ran upstairs to my room. I frantically went through my drawers for my bathing suit. I picked out my black two piece and I threw it on my bed, already in the process of taking off my clothes. When I stripped myself completely I slipped on the black two piece and I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied at how I looked. I put my hair up in a ponytail I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth; again and I put on a waterproof eyeliner. I did my usual shave and I ran into my parents room. I went through their closet for a towel and what I found was very unpleasant. I found a sexy Santa outfit and a thong.

"Disgusting.." I murmured continuing to go through the closet. I finnily found and blue towel and I walked out of their room. I dont think ill ever go into their closet again. If thats what I found imagine what I didnt. I ran back to my room, slipped on a pair of slippers and shorts and walked down to the door. Scarlet was already in the living room she eyed me.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously.

'_Shit shit shit'_ I thought as I slowly looked at her. "Im gonna go for a swim.." I said.

Scarlet smiled "Ooh can I come?" she asked.

"NO!" I snapped.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I wanna go alone.. I need time to think.." I lied.

Scarlet seemed like she knew I was lying but she just went with it. "Well okay.." she said and walked upstairs.

I sighed in relief and opened the door. I walked around to the back to the lake. I had to walk a small distance to go to the part where the rope and the big oak was.

When I saw the rope hanging from the huge tree I smiled and ran the rest of the way. Dylan was there yet so I unfolded the towel halfway and sat on it. After awhile of waiting I heard a car stop on its brakes and I turned my head to see Dylan in black trunks and a muscle shirt. God.. he had such muscles..

He walked towards me with a charming smirk on his face. "Sorry im late.. I had to stay late after school for somethin'" he said.

He did not just say that.. after that torture I went through _not _to get held up after school he did! I pushed the thought away and put a smile on my face.

I got up with the help of his hand and I slipped off my shorts while Dylan slipped off his shirt. When I got the peek at his body, I think I stood there gazing for a good 5 seconds.

He gazed at him with such a loving look in his eyes. I gazed back at him, biting my lip slightly. He took a step closer to me and put his face right in front of mine, so close that our noses touched.

"Just kiss me.." I whispered with a smile.

He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue slowly make his way into my mouth and I lovingly let mine do the same. Soon enough we had to pull away so we could catch a decent breath. He picked me up wedding style and walked to the water. He walked into the water and when the water reached his waist, he held me upright. I smiled at him as I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me again and fell into the water. Iv never really had an underwater kiss, but it felt extremely good as we slowly drifted to the bottom of the lake. Finnily I pulled away, I was loosing my breath. I swam up with him following. He shook his head like a dog would and the water in his hair splattered around. I laughed a little.

"Your cute.." I said with a smirk.

"Well I think your cuter" he said slowly making his way to me.

I slowly backed up. I wanted to really tease him and make him work to get me. I saw him smirk.

"Oh, you want to play this game?" he asked.

I smiled "Yeah.." I answered simply.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked with the same smirk still on his face.

"Whatever you want.." I said winking at him sweetly.

To be continued..

* * *

**Haha gonna make you wait to see what happens ;) **

**I would keep going actually but its 2 in the morning and I dont want it to drag O.O' **

**Dont forget to review!**

**Sorry for any errors in spelling also! Im too lazy to check it right now :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I wrote the whoooole story but I pressed F5 accidently and the page restarted! YES RESTARTED! I was so pisssed! UGH!**

**

* * *

**Dylan smirked "Whatever I want?" he asked, interest in his voice.

I smiled and nodded slightly. Dylan made his way toward me easily. No matter how hard I tried to move faster, he was just too fast. He wrapped his arms tightly around me from behind me and I laughed defeat.

"Okay, heres what I want. I want to be able to do whatever _I_ want with you.." he whispered charmingly in my ear.

I smiled "Okay, but theres on rule.." I said.

He let out a little disappointed sigh "What?"

"You cant take off my bottom.." I said.

He seemed to smirk "So im allowed to take off your top?" he asked.

"Wai-"

"No! Too late!" he said quickly. But to stop me from saying anything he slowly made his way to my neck. He started to nip and suck.

"Mm.." I moaned quietly in pleasure.

He every now and again gave me warm licks and he slowly dropped his grip onto my stomach.

After a little, I let out a fake disappointed pout, "When do I get to give you some action?" I asked in a whisper.

He gripped me tighter as he made his way to my ear "Let me finish atleast.." he whispered straight into my ear.

I smiled in response and I felt his start to nibble on my ear. I felt a chill run down my spine, and not a chill when you get while watching a horror movie. A chill you get when you watch a romance.

"Come on.. lets try it.." he whispered, a little anxiousness in his voice.

"Try what..?" I asked quietly as I felt his hand slowly make it to my chest. '_Sex? Does he want.. sex?' _I asked myself.

"You know what I mean.." he whispered as I felt his hand move over my breast.

"We.. we cant we just.." I felt him squeeze it. Pain and pleasure came to my body.

"Only a little.." he whispered as he continued to squeeze.

I had butterflies in my stomach "I dont know.." I whispered.

"You said I could do whatever I want.." he pouted.

"Yeah.. but you did agree to me not taking my bottom off.." I whispered.

He let go of me and walked out of the water.

"What? Your just gonna leave now?" I asked. "You gonna go home and cry because the little rich boy didnt get what he wanted?" I asked.

He looked back at me. His once beautiful and soft brown eyes were now angry and devilish. That look just made my heart cry, I thought he loved me. But it seemed he just wanted sex.. thats all he wanted. He walked into his car and quickly drove off.

I mumbled cuss words to myself as I got out of the water and walked home, my towel over my shoulder and I had my shorts on. When I walked home I already saw my parent's car in the drive way. "Here we go.." I whispered to myself as I unlocked the front door to the house. I walked in and slowly closed the door behind myself, I saw my parents sitting in the living room.

"Where have you been?" my mother asked sternly.

"I.. went for a swim.." I lied.

My father nodded, he knew something.. but what? "So uhm.. why do you have a hickey on your neck?" he asked getting up and tilting my head to reveal the bright red spot on my neck.

"Dont worry.. nothing happened." I said blankly.

"It was that Dylan kid wasnt it?" my father shouted.

I nodded, I wasnt going to fight them. I felt so drained and used, I just had no energy.

"Dont worry.. I wont be seeing him anymore.." I whispered. "YOU WERE RIGHT ALRIGHT?" I yelled as my eyes threatening to water. "All he wanted was sex.." I added quietly.

My father smirked "What did your daddy tell you?" he asked.

My mother got up and handed me a yellow folder.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Everything you need to know about this Dylan Johnson and his past.." she replied.

"Why do I need to know about his past?" I asked wiping my disappointed tears.

"Just read it.." my father grumbled as he took my mother and walked away.

A slight frown formed on my face as I sat down on the living room couch and opened the folder. Dylan's picture and a photo copy of his I.D were there. My dad was a cop, so he had these connections to read this kind of stuff. The folder listed his age, height, weight and eyes color and hair color. I read a description someone wrote of Dylan and what I read, I couldnt believe. I read it out loud quietly to myself.

"In the year of 2009 Dylan committed two sexual crimes. The first one was to an 18 year old girl. She was raped by him." my heart practically sank as I read on "The second crime was for Sexual Harassment to an 17 year old girl. He was found not guilty for both crimes, but his father is serve 5 years in jail for his son's crimes."

My eyes watered. Dylan was this kind of person? How hadnt I known? Why am I so stupid? I dropped the folder on the coffee table and dropped my head in my hands and cried my eyes out. The one I thought I loved and loved me.. why is my life so fucked up?

* * *

**Aw, poor Angel .**

**Well sorry for such a short chapter *sigh* **

**Dont forget to review!**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Ugh, super sorry havnt been posting in like several days, iv had NO time whatsoever. So please dont think im not going to be writing because thats not whats happening :[ **

**Okai, i promise ill get to posting again after the 6th of August (2010) okai? :) Thanks! **


End file.
